No Longer Lonely
by Sparkly.Puffin
Summary: Prussia cannot stop thinking about the mysterious Canada. While, Canada thinks he's been stalked and hated by Prussia for reasons he can't seem to find. But what will happen when Prussia finally makes a move to get close to Canada? Full of fluffy PruCan. PrussiaxCanada. Use of Human names. And some mention of other pairings. Enjoy. :-D


A/N: Hello. This is my first fic I am putting on here. They may sound OOC. But, least I'm trying to make this work.^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

_ I remember when I first saw him. It was right after a world meeting a few years back, held in this place I thought was called Canadia or something. At first, I thought I may have been seeing things, maybe my mind was playing some sort of trick, but then I remembered I was pretty sober so no way could that had been it. Yet, it was kinda odd, he seemed to have appeared out of thin air. For real! Then, his beauty- I'm not sure how to describe- was awesomely mesmerizing and super adorable! And for some reason, I still can't take my mind off of him._

~o~O~o~

"Someone has their sights set on someone now don't they, mon ami?~" France whispered into the albino's ear.

France had joined Gilbert outside the meeting room in the wide hall.

"Hey, Francis," Prussia smiled, then tilted his head to the side a smidge, "What?"

"Ohonhon, it's rather obvious. You like my adorable, innocent, little baby."

Prussia bluntly replied, "Sorry to break the news, but kidnapping small children is- how to put this- REALLY WRONG."

France motioned a eccentric palm to his mouth in a mock gasp, "Mon dieu, what type of gentleman do you take me for? I was talking about Mattie."

"Mattie..?" Prussia thought on, "Wait! This sounds familiar, I know you've mentioned him..."

"Canada." France responded, he was sure he had mentioned him enough to his friends.

Prussia blinked. "Canada, hm.."

_Why didn't I realize that this was the Mattie he talked about? _Prussia mentally slapped himself.

"Oui." France sighed and continued on, getting a firm grip on the Prussian's shoulder, meeting blue eyes icily with red, "And you better not get near him unless you are serious about this. Understand?"

Prussia tensed, France had never acted like this unless it was getting after him for accidentally destroying his fancy home décor. After taking a breath he replied, " He seems really awesome! Not as awesome as me, you know, but he has to be close. I want to get to know him. You wouldn't mind?"

_Awesome, huh?_ France thought, _Gil rarely says anyone is that awesome_. France released his grip on his shoulder. He tried to hold back an appreciative smile for Prussia's care for the Canada he barely knew.

"Ah, I might as well be handing him off to his future groom. They grow up so fast," France wiped a false tear from his eye, but then went on like the dedicated parental figure he could be, "But if you dare hurt my fragile baby, I will have no mercy."

The threatening glint in the blonde's eye was serious. Prussia nodded, Canada had already meant a lot to him, he would never want to hurt him.

All he had to do now, was approach the shy fellow.

~o~O~o~

And since then, going about the approaching was something Prussia had no clue how to be successful in.

His friends even jeered at him. Quite a lot, but in that somewhat rude friendly way that means they really care.

"You know, this is out of character for you, Gil." Spain had told him, this day at the World Meeting, with words laced with concern, "Why don't you just ask him already? What's the worst that could happen, him saying no?"

_But that is the worst that could happen._

Prussia just didn't want to make a mistake that would cause his dream shatter. He had other crushes in the past, and nothing had ever worked out. _Mein gott, I remember when I was into Poland, I thought he was so cute, but he didn't seem to like like me. And then there was Elizabeth, though I've never told her, I thought she was pretty cool and a pretty great fighter. And then there was the thing I had had for Roderich.. Ja, weird, we are brothers but maybe it was something about his piano skills or whatever. It just seems I-... I must scare people away with my overpowering awesome aura._

_ Ugh, I cannot ruin this._

He would ask him. Today. Today would definitely be the day,

And there didn't see to be much time, the meeting would soon end. Or the fight, there wasn't much of a meeting today at all. The fight some perv had without a doubt started, that caused England to jump on the table in fear, scoffing back, "Bloody Hell! As if I'd ever be in a three-way with the likes of you," then America flipping said table to apparently save the day, was dying down.

So, the albino had come up with a fool-proof plan.

Smiling, Prussia strode up to Spain and Romano.

"You mind moving, Potato bastard #2?" Romano glared, snapping the pencil in hand . Prussia was clearly blocking the light from his doodling on his paper, but he seemed oblivious.

"The Awesome Me needs to talk to you guys, it will only take a sec."

Romano let out an exasperated whine and leaned his head against Spain's shoulder.

"About wha- Oh, you finally told him didn't you!" the Spaniard spoke over-enthusiastically.

"That is exactly what I- "

Romano interrupted, "If you are trying to get me involved in another one of your damn Bad Touch Trio shenanigans, you can go die."

"Lovi, that wasn't nice. Are you saying you didn't even enjoy when we went out and got snow cones last week, too?"

"The fuckface dumped his down my shirt." Romano stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Anywho, is there anyway that I could get that feisty Italian of yours to help me?" Prussia spoke to Spain.

Romano pouted, why did he have to be dragged into Spain's stupid friend's mess?

Spain tried to convince Romano with a simple pouty please. Which led to no improvement on the situation.

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Whatever."

"You're friends with Canada, right?" Prussia continued after Roma nodded, " So, this should work out better. I need you to go ask him out to lunch for me."

"Hell no."

Prussia waved his hand in attempt to shush the grumpy brunette. Prussia even went on saying that if he agreed, that he would be moved up on the awesome list. But nothing worked, Romano just had to be so stubborn.

Time was running short, he needed the plan in action now. Luckily, after a few moments a light bulb happened to click for the Spaniard.

Spain turned to the Italian, whispering words into his ear. Romano blushed.

"F-fine." He muttered, then immediately fled off.

White eyebrows looked perplexed for a second, then he looked at the smiling bright Spain. _Ah, so he bribed him like that._ Since it was those two, he figured it would be tomatoes or sex. By that blush, it was most certainly the latter.

Within what seemed like hours to Prussia, which was actually a few minutes, Romano finally came back with a response from Canada.

Prussia bolted from his seat, anxious as a puppy. "What'd he say?"

Romano glared, and went to the security of Spain so he could avoid the albino who looked as if he were about to strangle him with his mere frantic tone.

"Calm the fuck down."

"I really feel sorry for poor Matthew..." Romano gave an extra long pause just for the hell of getting to annoy Prussia, "But, he said 'yes'."

* * *

Hope this didn't suck too bad. I will probably update in a few weeks or whenever I'm not too busy.

Please review.~


End file.
